


Memories

by elenilote



Series: It's a kind of magic [13]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders finds good memories when he takes a box of kittens to the orphanage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

It was with some trepidation that Anders approached the imposing old building that housed the orphanage, it was said to have been the house of the richest family in all Orlais until a hundred years ago when the old lady is sent to have gone slightly mad, she had given away all her money and decreed that the house should be converted to house the growing orphan population in the city and lived out the rest of her life cloistered in a Chantry. 

Why was he here again? Oh yes, because of his obsession with saving every last stray cat in the entire city. Danny liked cats too, they had five of their own after all, so Anders hadn’t thought he would mind a few more. Seventeen may have been a little over the top though, looking back. But at least Danny hadn’t insisted he just abandon them, instead he had insisted Anders pack the cats in a box and take them to the orphanage. Himself. No objections allowed.

Anders avoided going near the orphanage, it reminded him too much of his time as an apprentice in Kinloch Hold, children treated like less-than-humans, cruel teachers and daily beatings for those not smart enough or quick enough. At least, that’s what he imagined life would be like in an orphanage, not that he’d ever been in one. 

The first thought upon walking in the massive oak doors was how different the place was from the inside. Instead of worm-eaten wooden panels he found bright-coloured hangings on the walls, instead of cold stone slabs the floor was covered in rugs to keep off the chill. Danny had clearly planned this before, as the mistress knew who he was and why he was there before Anders had done much more than introduce himself. 

“If you want to come to the garden, that might be the best place to introduce the children to the cats. It has high walls so no danger of any running off.” She led Anders through the kitchen and Anders had a sudden suspicion that Danny might have not told him everything, he spied a stack of teatowels in a corner that looked suspiciously like the ones they threw out last month after Storm had chewed the corners on most of them. “Please wait here, I’ll get the children.” 

It wasn’t long before he was surrounded by about two dozen children of all ages, from toddlers to almost young adults, the eldest boy looked to be about fourteen. Anders was surprised - and a little chastised too - to see that all the children were not only well-fed and clothed, but all looked genuinely happy with their lives. Very carefully Anders opened the box and let the children and the cats see one another first, without taking any of the animals out yet. He beckoned a little girl over, a wispy little thing, all black hair and olive skin and huge dark eyes. “Which one would you like to hold? That one?” She pointed at an orange tabby who was showing great interest in the proceedings. “Good choice. Now, I’m going to take her out so you can pet her. Give her the chance to smell you first, she will decide if she wants you to touch her or not, OK?” Not surprisingly, the little tabby was more than eager to be petted and soon the little girl was sat on the grass with a lapful of a very happy cat. 

Watching the rest of the children get to know the cats, sometimes two or three for one kitten, brought long-forgotten memories of happier times to Anders’s mind. He’d been a small boy once, a happy small boy, with a cat of his own. It was probably the last summer before everything went wrong and he was sent to the Circle, before Mother crying and Father angry with him. He remembered playing in a garden with the cat, his newly-found magic still a wonder. He’d made soap bubbles and caught flowers inside them and made them float around for the cat to play with. It was the single happiest memory of his childhood and one that he’d almost forgotten.

He stayed the entire afternoon in the end, teaching the children how to recognise when the cat wants to be left alone and when they want attention, how to recognise the signs that something was wrong and made them all promise to bring the cats to him with the first sign of any illness or injury to the cats. To the adults he explained the importance of cleanliness and washing one’s hands thoroughly after handling the cats and before touching anything in the kitchen. 

He left with a lighter heart and happier thoughts than he’d arrived with, maybe he wouldn’t mention to Danny he’d seen the teatowels after all, he would tell Anders if there was more to it. Today, today had been a good day, fifteen cats had found a new home and two dozen children had found new friends. And there could be no better friend than a cat.


End file.
